YGO EQG - Episode 038
"Shining Spoon" is the 38th episode/chapter of the series. The Crusaders run into a guy their age named Shining Spoon, who can't seem to win a duel, until they run into Pipsqueak whom Shining Spoon challenges to a duel. Featured Duel: Shining Spoon vs. Pipsqueak Turn 1: Pipsqueak Pipsqueak draws. He then activates "Nightmare Ghost Ship". Now whenever a "Dread Pirate" monster is sent to the Graveyard, the controller of that monster can Special Summon one "Pirate Ghost Token". He then Normal Summons "Dread Pirate Skeleton Crew" (1800/0) in Attack Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 2: Shining Shining draws. He then activates "Reasoning" to force Pipsqueak to declare a Level. After that, Shining must draw until he gets a monster. If that monster's Level is different from the declared Level, then he can Special Summon that monster, otherwise that card is sent to the Graveyard. Pipsqueak declares 4. He draws "Meda Bat", so he Special Summons it (800/400) in Attack Position. He then Tributes "Meda Bat" in order to Tribute Summon "Summoned Skull" (2500/1200) in Attack Position. "Summoned Skull" attacks and destroys "Dread Pirate Skeleton Crew" (Pipsqueak 4000 > 3300). Since a "Dread Pirate" monster was sent to the Graveyard, the effect of "Nightmare Ghost Ship" activates, Special Summoning a "Pirate Ghost Token" (0/0) in Defense Position. Turn 3: Pipsqueak Pipsqueak draws. He then activates "Dread Pirate Rebirth" to Tribute his "Pirate Ghost Token" and revive "Dread Pirate Skeleton Crew" (1800/0) in Attack Position. He then Tributes "Dread Pirate Skeleton Crew" in order to Tribute Summon "Dread Pirate First Mate" (2300/0) in Attack Position. The effect of "Nightmare Ghost Ship" activates, Special Summoning a "Pirate Ghost Token" (0/0) in Defense Position. "Dread Pirate First Mate" attacks "Summoned Skull". He then activates the effect of "Dread Pirate First Mate", Tributing the "Pirate Ghost Token" he controls to increase it's ATK by 1000 until the end of the Battle Phase. "Dread Pirate First Mate" then destroys "Summoned Skull" (Shining 4000 > 3200). Turn 4: Shining Shining draws. He then Normal Summons "Looting Archfiend" (1500/1100) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to force Pipsqueak to discard one card from his hand. Pipsqueak discards "Dread Pirate Boatswain". The effect of "Nightmare Ghost Ship" activates, Special Summoning a "Pirate Ghost Token" (0/0) in Defense Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 5: Pipsqueak Pipsqueak draws. "Dread Pirate First Mate" attacks "Looting Archfiend". The effect of "Dread Pirate First Mate" activates, Tributing the "Pirate Ghost Token" ("Dread Pirate First Mate": 2300 > 3300/0). Shining activates his face-down "Magic Cylinder" to negate the attack and inflict damage to Pipsqueak equal to the ATK of "Dread Pirate First Mate", but Pipsqueak activates his face-down "Dark Bribe" to negate the activation of "Magic Cylinder" and destroy it and allow Shining to draw a card. "Dread Pirate First Mate" then destroys "Looting Archfiend" (Shining 3200 > 1400). Turn 6: Shining Shining draws. He then activates "Graceful Charity" to draw three cards and discard two cards. Since "Archfiend of Gilfer" was sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, equipping itself to "Dread Pirate First Mate" and decreasing it's ATK by 500 ("Dread Pirate First Mate": 2300 > 1800/0). He then Normal Summons "Archfiend Soldier" (1900/1500) in Attack Position. "Archfiend Soldier" attacks and destroys "Dread Pirate First Mate" (Pipsqueak 3300 > 3200). The effect of "Nightmare Ghost Ship" activates, Special Summoning a "Pirate Ghost Token" (0/0) in Defense Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 7: Pipsqueak Pipsqueak draws. He then activates "Corpse Fusion" to pay 1000 Life Points (Pipsqueak 3200 > 2200) and banish "Dread Pirate First Mate" and "Dread Pirate Skeleton Crew" in order to Fusion Summon "Captain of the Murky Depths Dread Pirate Nightmare" (?/0) in Attack Position. "Captain of the Murky Depths Dread Pirate Nightmare" gains ATK equal to the total Level of its Fusion Materials x300. The total Level is 10 ("Captain of the Murky Depths Dread Pirate Nightmare": ? > 3000/0). "Captain of the Murky Depths Dread Pirate Nightmare" attacks "Archfiend Soldier", but Shining activates his face-down "Mirror Force" to destroy all Attack Position monsters Pipsqueak controls, but Pipsqueak activates the effect of "Dread Pirate Nightmare" to Tribute his "Pirate Ghost Token" and negate and destroy "Mirror Force". "Dread Pirate Nightmare" then destroys "Archfiend Soldier" (Shining 1400 > 300). Turn 8: Shining Shining draws. He then Normal Summons "Jaw Blade Archfiend" (1800/1400) in Attack Position. He then activates "Fiend's Rebirth" to discard "Swift Archfiend" and revive "Meda Bat" (800/400) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of the "Swift Archfiend" in his Graveyard, banishing it to double the Level of "Meda Bat". He then overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to detach an Overlay Unit and halve the ATK of "Dread Pirate Nightmare" ("Dread Pirate Nightmare": 3000 > 1500/0) and increase the ATK of "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" by the same amount ("Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon": 2500 > 4000/2000). "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" attacks and destroys "Dread Pirate Nightmare" (Pipsqueak 2200 > 0).